


Straight into my heart (And stole it)

by coveredinsnow1698



Series: Playlist [1]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, bechloe - Freeform, some kind of AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 21:12:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4452569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coveredinsnow1698/pseuds/coveredinsnow1698
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The girl's eyes were bright and so painfully blue that even in the popping lights of the place it seems to put every other shade of the color to shame.</p><p>Or the one where Beca and Jesse are just on a night out and Beca gets distracted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Straight into my heart (And stole it)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a One Direction song.
> 
> Written for someone who doesn't like breakfast and for someone who gets cranky without one.

"Becaw, lighten up!" Jesse shouted over the loud (and mediocre, according to the tiny DJ) music of the club. Beca glares at him over her beer. He laughs at her, unfazed, mainly because he was used to the passive aggressiveness and aloofness of his tiny companion. What with them being best friends since the DJ punched some asshole in middle school when Jesse was being bullied.

 

"Fuck you," the DJ said grumpily. "Go dance somewhere. Get a drink. Just go away."

 

"Oh, come on," Jesse whined. "This is the first time we've been out for months!"

 

"Yeah, because I'm a productive member of society."

 

Jesse huffed. "Dude, never going outside for months hardly counts as being productive. Or being human, I think."

 

"I was working on the album!" She swatted him on his bicep.

 

He yelped. "Just because you're super famous now doesn't mean you can hit me, shortstack."

 

Beca was about to reply but her mouth suddenly dried as she takes in the sight of a gorgeous redhead in a short blue dress that holds nothing to her eyes. The girl's eyes were bright and so painfully blue, even in the popping lights of the place it seems to put every other shade of the color to shame. The girl catches the DJ's eyes and winks, smiling at the way Beca's face reddens.

 

Jesse tries to follow her line of sight but a group of girls block his view and he feels Beca (finally) exhale.

 

"Dude, did you see her?" she asks breathlessly.

 

Jesse smiles. "No but I've never seen you speechless and drooling at the same time before so you have to go get her!"

 

Beca slumps in her seat. "Nah, she's, like, way out of my league."

 

"What? You're Beca Mitchell, Badass DJ Extraordinaire!" Jesse laughs. "We're not back in high school, Becs. We're not theater nerds anymore."

 

Beca snorts. "You still are, dude. Also, I was the tech girl not the one of the nerds!"

 

"Okay, I know you're just tryna change the subject here but this is hurting my feelings. Go talk to her!"

 

"Okay, okay! God," she said, exasperated, as she puts her hands up as though to surrender. She stands up and straightens her plaid shirt. "How do I look? Do I look okay?"

 

Jesse eyes her outfit. "You look very gay, this is good."

 

Beca's mouth twitches. "You're an ass." She swats his arm again before walking away.

 

He follows her with his eyes and when he sees her, all red-faced and stuttering, ask the girl to dance, he chuckles heartily. Of course Beca doesn't know who the girl is.

 

About twenty minutes later, Jesse buys another round of drinks when Beca comes back to the table with a dazed smile and a newly acquired number of a supermodel (she only finds out about this a few days later when Jesse tells her) on her phone. He calls dibs on being Best Man at their wedding and Beca doesn't freak out or punches him on the face. She only laughs and resumes texting Chloe and he takes it as a good sign.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think. :)
> 
> novocaine1698.tumblr.com


End file.
